Helen Road
12 Helen Rd is a street in London and the most prominent location in The Cat Lady, the second most prominent location in Downfall 2016, and a minor location that appears in Lorelai. Flat building The layout of the building is revealed during The Cat Lady to have five floors; four tenant floors and a ground floor, as well as a basement. The ground floor contains a communal mailbox for the eight flat tenants, a table with a vase of flowers, and a staircase leading to the upper floors. There is also an old metal door leading to the building's basement, which is usually obstructed by a cabinet and forgotten by most residents. List of Flats * Flat 1 - the former residence of a family known as The Morrisons, this flat is entirely vacant in The Cat Lady. * Flat 2 - a woman nicknamed The Dog Lady resides here with her canine. Her flat is never actually seen. * Flat 3 - formerly Joe and Ivy's flat in The Cat Lady and Downfall 2016, Jimmy has taken up residence in Lorelai. * Flat 4 - Susan and Mitzi's flat. Formerly Susan's family's flat with her husband, Eric, and daughter, Zoe. * Flat 5 - Eye of Adam and his father's flat during the events of The Cat Lady. * Flat 6 - Bryan Palmer's flat. According to Susan, a woman also lived with him previously. * Flat 7 - Jesse's flat, evidently a PC gamer. * Flat 8 - Pauline's flat which her infant daughter, Alyssa, also lives in. Construction site In Downfall, next to the apartment stands a construction site, this is the location Robbie Davis was told where a briefcase full of money was hidden. It turns out there was something hidden on the construction site, however it was actually a case full of grenade. From later parts of the game, it appears at some point the building was finished, although it's unknown what it's being used for. This building can be seen in The Cat Lady. Appearances * The Cat Lady ** Prologue - "Thanks for Nothing" ** Chapter 2 - "Second First Breath" (Mentioned) ** Chapter 3 - "River" ** Chapter 4 - "Bullet for Susan" ** Chapter 5 - "Some Flowers Never Bend Towards the Sun" ** Chapter 6 - "The Legend of Cat Widow" ** Chapter 7 - "Don't Feed the Troll" * Downfall 2016 * Lorelai ** Chapter 5 - "Princess of Maggots" (Mentioned) ** Chapter 7 - "Awake" Related Achievements Trivia * The Helen Road sign is always depicted with the last two letters in "Helen" faded out, spelling out "Hell". This is referenced on Susan's map of the Helen Road flat building where she the name spelled as "Hellen Road". * Despite being located on the first floor, the hole in the Morrison's flat that leads to the basement completely ignores the ground floor in between. One explanation for this would be that the ground floor makes up one side of the hotel while the basement makes up the other, this is verifiable by the fact that the basement is seen to have a roof height on par with the ground floor itself. * The death from blowing out the candle in The Queen of Maggots' house appears to be on, or somewhere near, Helen Road. * Following the events of The Cat Lady, only four tenants remain in the building, besides Susan, Mitzi, and Joe. This possibly coincides with the four memories of Sophie Joe kills, as no other residents were found alive. * Jimmy The Traveller, a character introduced in Lorelai, is currently living in Helen Road in the same flat Joe and Ivy used to live. Category:Locations Category:Locations in The Cat Lady Category:Locations in Downfall Category:Locations in Lorelai